metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Nuclear weapon
Nuclear missiles, sometimes referred to as nuclear warheads, nukes and spears,Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010) Naked Snake (Big Boss): The radio man was wearing one badge. And whoever he was talking to called the cargo "Spears." // Kazuhira Miller: Wait, that would mean... // Snake: Nukes. They're bringing Nukes into Costa Rica. are a variant of warhead missiles that are usually outfitted with a nuclear-based element such as plutonium or uranium. There are multiple types of nuclear missiles, which depend on their range. Nuclear missiles whose range exceeds 5500 km are Strategic Nuclear Weapons, which include ICBMs (Intercontinental Ballistic Missiles), SLBM (Submarine Launched Ballistic Missile), and those launched by long-range bomber planes (such as the B2 and the B1-B); Nuclear missiles whose range is between 500 and 5500 km are Intermediate-range Nuclear Force (INF) warheads, also known as Theater Nuclear Weapons, with the long range variations (LINF) exceeding 1000 km, and the short range variations (SINF) being from 500 to 1000 km; Nuclear Warheads with a range less than 500 km are Short Range Nuclear Force, which are also known as Tactical Nuclear Weapons or battlefield nuclear weapons for their role. The use of nukes against a specific target is sometimes referred to as "nuking."Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2004) Major Ocelot: You're is going to nuke your fellow Russians the Davy Crockett?! In large part because of the severe risks of launching a nuke as well as the large potency of loss of life as a result, the order to launch nuclear weapons is generally restricted to only those who are among high rank, and usually have access to a portable launch terminal in the event that they have to be confronted with the decision when far away from a nuclear command center. History Nuclear weapons were first developed via the Manhattan project in the form of the Atomic Bomb. It resulted in the creation of the Fatman and Little Boy, which were later used in the bombing of Hiroshima and Nagasaki nearing the end of World War II. It was later assumed that there was a mole inside the Manhattan Project via John von Neumann via the Nazis, which led to a near-assassination attempt on him by The Boss. However, this was later revealed to be misinformation pushed by the Russian Branch of the Philosophers onto their American counterparts, although The Boss nonetheless regretted failing her mission despite this due to it ultimately leading to nuclear proliferation. Some of the people involved in the Manhattan Project were of French origin due to various French scientists fleeing the Nazi occupation. The USSR later had developed their own nuclear weapon, which was one of the reasons the Cold War started. This eventually got to a head with the Cuban Missile Crisis. Types of nuclear missiles Davy Crockett See Davy Crockett. MIRV MIRVs are a type of warhead that holds multiple smaller warheads within. They were first deployed by America after receiving half of the Philosophers' Legacy. Russia eventually developed its own variant, as evidenced by the false data that was sent to NORAD as well as an earlier simulation conducted by Dr. Strangelove that Cécile Cosima Caminades accidentally recorded. AGM-129 ACM Cruise Missile The AGM-129 ACM Cruise Missile is a low observable, air launched strategic missile with significant improvements over the ALCM B in range, accuracy, survivability. It's range is 3,000 km or 1,864 miles. It was developed by the United States in 1983, and deployed in 1991. The contractor was Hughes Missile Systems. They are 6.35 meters or 20.8 ft in length. The diameter in height is 64 cm or 2 ft., and the width is 70.4 cm or 2.3 ft. The wingspan is 3.1m or 10.1 ft. It's launch weight is 1.250 kg or 2.7 lbs. Usually armed with a W80 warhead, it is designed to evade air and ground based defenses in order to strike heavily hardened targets at any location within any potential enemy's territory. The ACM is designed for B52H external carriage. Enhancement models can be seen stored on Shadow Moses Island, armed with nuclear warheads ACMnu57 64, able to deliver severe devastation to a 20 mile radius. The warhead's payload is 200kt nuclear or HE. These missiles are launched from the railgun of Metal Gear REX. The missiles located at Shadow Moses were rather weather beaten and at risk of plutonium leakage, the reason why Dr. Naomi Hunter made Solid Snake's nanomachine's ability to use enemy weapons inactive while in the Nuclear Warhead Storage Building. It was also for this reason that the warhead storage building relied on soman gas to deal with intruders, and thus why the guards wore gas masks. The warheads were later removed by 2014, thus allowing Snake to use his weapons without fear of causing a holocaust. RDS-220 Hydrogen Bomb The RDS-220 Hydrogen Bomb, better known as the Tsar Bomba (Russian: Царь-бомба; "Tsar Bomb" or "Emperor Bomb") and also known as the AN602 Hydrogen Bomb, was the most powerful nuclear missile ever detonated. It had an estimated yield of 57 megatons, which was ten times all the explosives used during World War II. It was detonated during a test on October 30, 1961, located at the Novaya Zemlya archipelago, at Sukhoy Nos. When it was detonated, the bomb's resulting fireball was 2 miles in diameters, and was comparable to a miniature sun. In addition, it was seen as far away as in Finland, 600 miles away, with reports of windows shattering from the shockwave. The shockwave went around the earth three times before eventually dissipating. Peace Walker's hydrogen bomb, intended for self-destruction purposes was claimed by Huey to have an explosive yield far greater than even the Tsar Bomba, the size of which was one of the reasons why Peace Walker was designed to be bipedal/quadrupedal. Stealth Nukes Stealth Nukes were AGM-129 ACM Cruise Missiles that were modified to not utilize propellant as well as utilize stealth technology and thus be invisible not only to radar, but also from exhaust propellant trails. These were developed in conjunction with Metal Gear REX at Shadow Moses Island when it was taken over by FOXHOUND and the Next-Generation Special Forces. They were to be launched via REX without fear of nuclear retaliation due to the fact that they were launched via Metal Gear REX's rail gun, and thus technically not warheads and inapplicable to the current ballistic treaties. The manner in which they operate is that the launch is being propelled at ultra high velocities without the need of a rocket, and it also requires much less work to safely prepare it to launch and also very cheap to produce compared to standard ICBMs (which utilize a 2nd-stage or 3rd-stage solid fuel rocket), and their 50% zone is close to 50 meters.Otacon explains this in a Codec call. After the Shadow Moses Incident, the stealth nuke specs were sold to various locations around the world by Revolver Ocelot alongside the Metal Gear REX test data, which also resulted in him gaining enough money for him to buy a decent-sized country. It is also suspected that he used the money to start a new project.Otacon explains this in a Codec call during the Tanker Incident. Behind the scenes On July 18, 2014, the Guardian confirmed that the player would eventually be given the option of equipping a nuke to their Mother Base in Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, after it reached a certain area of development, with the alternative being to have an increased frequency of attacks due to it being viewed as a threat. This was later corroborated when a leaked trophy/achievement list revealed that the player could get two different trophies/achievements relating to nuclear weapons development. The first "Deterrence" is for successfully arming Mother Base with nuclear weapons, and the second "Disarmament," is for successfully disposing of a nuke. In Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, the manual and the game backstory established that nuclear weapons have been disposed of by the whole world, with only Zanzibar Land being established to have nuclear weapons post-third zero. This was given a significant retcon in Metal Gear Solid by revealing that the world hadn't actually disarmed itself, in an attempt to bring the story more in-line with real world events. In The Phantom Pain, a hidden ending shows Diamond Dogs disarming the whole world of nukes, which is believed to be unlocked after disarming a certain amount of nukes in FOB mode.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JxoT0xlRCfY In the Famitsu complete guide to The Phantom Pain, it gives some hints on how to get the ending. Namely: The exact method alluded to in step three is not made clear.http://www.metalgearinformer.com/?p=23037 Piggyback Guides later included the steps in a special downloadable set of pages that were meant for Mission 46: Truth: The Man who Sold the World.http://www.metalgearinformer.com/?p=23081 On November 26, the official site gave news about the secret nuclear disarmament event, and also revealed that more news will be unveiled via Twitter.http://www.konami.jp/mgs5/tpp/en/news/20151126.html Developing a single nuclear weapon costs 750,000 GMP as well as 75,000 fuel resources and 50,000 minor metals, making it among the most expensive of development projects in the game. In addition, it also causes a severe loss of 50,000 Heroism points upon completion, and also results in a significant increase of Demon points by the same amount, which usually results in the instant transformation into Demon Snake. It also requires a single day to fully develop. For disposing of a nuclear weapon, or creating nuclear waste, it costs roughly 100,000 GMP just to dispose of a nuclear weapon, and also rewards the player with 1,000 hero points. Notes and references Category:Missiles Category:Nuclear weapons